Her Quirk
by agitosgirl
Summary: There were many things that Naruto knew about Hinata. For one, he knew that she was strong. Two, he knew that she could be a bit weird. Three, he knew that she was a great cook. But while on a mission, he learns something about her a secret that very little knew. A secret that would make their mission one neither would forget anytime soon. Especially not Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello you guys! Guess who's back? Me! Incase you guys have been wondering where I've been, I have been extraordinarily sick. I had to go back to the hospital, but thankfully they had some medicine to treat my illness. Unfortunately, I measured the amount I was supposed to take incorrectly. This means that instead of taking 4 teaspoons I was taking 10 for about three days. Obviously, this only made me feel worse. **

**All in all, I do feel better now. But I have a shit ton of make-up work that I need to get through. Thankfully, I have a good amount of spare time this week to do it. Meaning that I actually have time to work on my fanfiction. I will try and update once a week, and it will be me updating my side stories. This is is because I already have some chapters either done, or half done. I've neglected updating them because I originally wanted to edit them, and add more details to make them longer, but I don't think I have time for that anymore. **

**But most likely, you'll just see this story for the next three weeks or so. This is due to the fact that because of some complications, this was the only story I could work while lying in bed sick. I hope you guys don't mind.**

**So please, read on!**

A young blonde shinobi was seated on top of a bed inside of a hotel room. Around a foot away was another bed of the same size. It was where Hinata would be sleeping. Both of them had agreed that it would be cheaper for them if they shared a room. Naruto was thankful that they wouldn't have to share the same bed. That would've been extremely awkward, not only because it would've been the first time he would be sharing a bed with a girl, but also because he didn't know her all that well. If he was here with Sakura, however….

Naruto sighed as he thought about his pink haired crush. He really wished that she was here instead. Hinata was a very sweet and compassionate person, but she still wasn't his Sakura. It would've been a dream for the two of them to share a room. Alas, it wasn't meant to be. She was really swamped at the hospital. As a matter of fact, that's why he and Hinata were on this mission together. A new disease was sweeping through some of the villages in Fire country. Fortunately, it wasn't fatal. Unfortunately, it was highly contagious and many people have become bedridden because of it. Hell, Ichiraku's ramen had been shut down because both Ayame and Teuchi had come down with the ailment.

Thankfully, there was cure. It could be made by using a very rare plant as the main ingredient. It could be found in a village that was in Wind country. It was pretty far away, but not as far as Sand. So Tsunade sent both him and Hinata out to retrieve the plant. Apparently, the two of them had grown quite close while he was away. He had seen Tsunade wink at Hinata before the two of them left the office. When Naruto had questioned the young Hyuuga about it, she had blushed and stuttered out and excuse before rushing off to prepare for the mission.

It had been odd, but it hadn't been the weirdest thing to happen to him that day. Somehow, Shino had gotten word of their mission, and had approached the young blonde.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto was busy inside of his dirty apartment. There was dirty laundry, empty ramen cups, and dirty dishes everywhere. He knew that he should probably clean up, and he planned to do so after he came back from the mission. He was currently packing up the supplies that he would need._

_The young blonde was surprised when there was a knock at the door. He hadn't been expecting any sisters. Maybe it was Sakura coming over to wish him goodbye. Or to confess her undying love for him! He knew that it was highly unlikely, but he could still dream._

"_Coming!" He called out as he hurried to the door. He didn't care if the person was Sakura or not. He so rarely received visitors that he would be happy with whoever it was._

_He swung open the door with a large smile. "Hey there! Shino?"_

_He was very surprised to find the quiet, covered up Aburame at his door. He doubted that the introverted Shino came to hang out. The two of them weren't that close._

"_Hello Naruto. Do you mind if I come in and speak with you?" He asked in a very monotone voice._

"_Uh, sure. Come right inside."Naruto moved out of the way to allow the other young man inside. He closed the door, and walked past the guest and plopped down on to the couch._

"_You can sit down if you want." Naruto offered._

_Shino shook his head. "No, that won't be necessary. I won't be here long."_

"_Oh." Naruto tried to keep the dejection out of his voice. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"_

"_I heard that you're heading on a mission with Hinata, right?" Shino asked, while adjusting his glasses._

"_Yeah, we should be heading out soon. Why?"_

"_Well, I've come here to…." He paused as if he was searching for the right word. "…warn you."_

"_Warn me? About what?" The blonde was very confused. Had Shino already visited the village where the plant was? Where there some dangerous criminals there? Or maybe there were some dangerous wild animals._

"_Hinata." This answer caused Naruto's eyebrows to disappear into his hair._

"_Hinata? Why, what's wrong with her?" Naruto was worried now. He always thought that Hinata was a little weird, but it never bothered him that much. It was just who she was, and he accepted that. But apparently she was more than weird. She could quite possibly be dangerous. Hell, she probably __was __dangerous if one of her teammates was warning him about her. His imagination started running wild._

"_Calm down, she won't hurt you." Shino assured him when he took notice of the panic on his face._

"_Oh." Naruto sagged in relief._

"_But she does have a….."There was another pause. "….a quirk."_

"_Will you please just tell me what's wrong with her?" The azure eyed male would have to leave soon, and he preferred to know what was wrong with Hinata before he left. This suspense was only putting him on edge._

_Shino adjusted his glasses once more. "Well, Hinata sometimes sleepwalks."_

"_Sleepwalks? Are you serious?"That doesn't sound so bad." Naruto was relieved! With the way Shino was talking, it sounded like she would poison him in his sleep!_

"_Yes, it doesn't sound so bad because for the most part, it isn't. The worst she'll do is cuddle with you."_

"_What?! What do you mean by cuddle?" A slight blush rose on Naruto's cheeks. He didn't know what he would do if Hinata decided to snuggle up to him in thee middle of the night._

"_I'm sure you already know what I mean. But don't worry; it's only happened three different times. For the most part, Hinata just wanders around in the immediate vicinity. She also talks in her sleep, and often mimics what's happening in her dreams." Shino explained._

"_Wow, I don't think I've ever heard you talk so much!" Naruto joked. He was surprised when he thought he saw Shino smile from underneath his coat._

"_Yes, well, that's not all. I'm afraid this is where my real warning begins. Do you recall when I stated she wouldn't hurt you?" The bug boy's voice had become very grave._

"_Yeah, it did happen about a minute or two ago." The blond wanted to roll his eyes. He was willing to admit that he was a little slow, but he wasn't that much of an idiot._

"_If you want to keep it that way, I must warn you not to wake her up while she's sleepwalking or talking. If you do, I advise you to gain as much distance away from her as you can."_

"_Why? Is she gonna attack me?" Naruto was worried now. He's heard complaints in the past about his snoring, and he certainly didn't want to be attacked while he was asleep. He remembered how much the Gentle Fist hurt, and he didn't want to be put through that pain again._

"_No."_

_Naruto relaxed once more._

"_She'll kill you."_

"_What!? Kill me? Are you serious? How do you know this?" He had to be joking! If he, Kiba, Akamaru, and Kurenai were still alive, then that had to mean that Hinata wouldn't actually kill him. Right?_

"_I'll put it simply. We had been returning from a mission, and decided to rest. Hinata started sleepwalking, which was fine until some bandits proceeded to attack our camp. One of them awoke Hinata, and she responded by going into hysterics. She brutally killed all five bandits. I presume the only the only reason she left us alive is because we opted to hide in a tree." Shino recalled the events like they had occurred the day before. It was the only time he had ever been scared of his soft spoken teammate._

"_Woah."_

"_Woah indeed my friend. That is all I wanted to warn you about. I will be leaving now." And with that, the dark haired boy began making his way to the door._

"_Wait! How come you didn't give me this warning during the Bikochu mission? "_

"_Because it wasn't necessary to do so back then. Hinata doesn't want too many people to know about her condition. Therefore, we decided not to tell you unless she started doing it during the mission. But since it will only be you and her, I felt it best to tell you. I will be taking my leave now." Shino continued his trek away from Naruto._

"_Hey! Wait a minute! I still have some questions I wanted to ask you!"_

"_Then you can ask Hinata while she's awake." The Aburame heir opened the door, and exited the apartment leaving behind a very stunned and confused Uzumaki._

_**Flashback End**_

Naruto had really wanted to question Hinata about this, but he didn't know how to approach her about it. How would she react? Was she be pissed when she found out that Shino told her? Would she snap and beat the ever living hell out of him? Would she break down in tears because she's ashamed about her condition?

He didn't want to risk any of those situations happening, so he decided to keep quiet. Shino had said that it rarely happened, so maybe he had nothing to worry about. The two of them could sleep through the night without a single problem. He would never have to bring up this information to her ever. They did go on a mission together before, and nothing happened, so it would probably be the same now.

Yup, no need whatsoever to bring it up at all.

With that thought, the he had finished preparing for the mission, and had met up with Hinata. The two of them set off with some mild conversations between them. For the most part, they had just enjoyed the silence. The journey had taken a few hours. When they had arrived in the village, they were told the plant they needed wasn't in full bloom yet. That part would take a few days. They had been welcomed to stay inside of a hotel, and that a letter would be sent once the plant was ready for them.

So now here he sat, it was night time now, and Hinata was in the bathroom putting on her bed attire. Naruto would head in after her, and then the two of them planned on going to sleep. In the morning they would be exploring the village together.

But still, Naruto's mind thought back to the information given to him by Shino. He was being silly; everything would go smoothly into the night. It wasn't necessary for them to talk about her sleepwalking problem. Unfortunately, Hinata didn't feel the same way.

The bathroom door opened to reveal Hinata. Naruto had to admit, she looked pretty cute. She was warning a short sleeved nightgown that reached all the way down to her feet. The color matched her eyes, very light lavender. It also revealed that she had a very nice chest. Her breasts were large, and full, and all natural. Pervy Sage would be very happy about this.

"You're done? Awesome! I'll just head right i-"

"W-wait. Th-there's something w-we need to t-talk about." Hinata averted her eyes to the floor when she said this.

"Oh, alright." He patted on the spot next to him. "Come over here and sit so we can talk."

A dark blush grazed her face, and after some hesitation, she shuffled towards him. He didn't think much of her odd behavior. He was used to his friend being very strange. When she was finally seated next to him, she didn't start talking right away. Instead, she chose to sit and twiddle her thumbs. Naruto patiently waited for the quiet girl to start speaking.

"W-well, I j-just w-wanted t-to w-warn y-ou ab-about something." She began in a manner eerily similar to Shino.

"Oh, is this about your sleepwalking?" It only took Naruto a split second to realize what she was referring to. So he blurted it out without thinking.

Her head shot up to his in surprise. There was still a blush on her face, but it wasn't as dark. Her eyes were wide and filled with horror.

"H-how, wh-who-"He realized that she was probably scared that it was traveling around the village that she was a sleepwalker. He could understand her fear. If he was in the same position, he would hate for that rumor to spread. Not many people would willingly go on her missions with her if that got out. And those who did might do it just to tease her about her condition.

He rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, calm down. Don't worry, Shino swung by my place to wa- tell me about your sleepwalking. I promise not to tell anyone, so don't worry about it, okay?" He gave his million ryo smile.

She exhaled shakily and gave him an unsure smile. "A-are you sure? I d-don't w-want to b-be a bother, and if i-it m-makes y-you uncomfortable-"

"It's fine. I do have one question though. How often do you do it? Every other month or so?"

Hinata shook her head. "Oh n-no, n-not that often. Only t-two or th-three times a y-year."

"Really? Cool, so it probably won't happen tonight, right?"

"N-no. But j-just incase s-something d-does happen, I w-want t-to apologize i-in ad-advance. S-so, um s-sorry." She apologized to him, her eyes once more trained on the ground.

"Like I said before, it's fine. I'm going to go take a shower now, alright?" He stood up from his bed. Hinata followed suit.

"A-alright. I-I'll be in bed. Goodnight."

"Night."

Naruto headed into the bathroom without another word. His mind was completely calm. He had been right, everything would be fine. The two of them would have a very good night sleep, and then they would get to know the locals the next day. It would be just a nice, relaxing day, and he would have the ability to get to know his blue haired friend a little better. She seemed like a really kind person, and he could tell the two of them had a chance to become really close friends.

What he didn't know was that he and Hinata would become closer than he ever thought possible.

**A/N: There you guys have it. I hope that this is enough to satisfy you after about a couple months of unexplained absence. Please leave a review telling me what to think. Other than that, have a very wonderful day. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello there to all you wonderful people! Especially the ones who took the time to review this story! I thank you for doing that, and I thank you for coming in to read the second chapter to this tale! I feel some of you might be surprised on how quickly I've managed to update two of my stories. But don't get your hops up. My health is already starting to decline, and I will probably be visiting the hospital again. So my next update might take awhile.

But never mind that, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

It was the middle of the night when Naruto for some reason, opened his eyes. It was quite odd, really. Usually, he would be able to sleep through the night until either his alarm went off, or someone rudely came into his apartment to wake him. The only other instances where he would suddenly wake up like this is if there was an immediate danger, or if he was having some sort of horrible nightmare.

"Mmmm." A feminine voice moaned close to his ears. It was then that he realized that there was a body completely pressed up against his. It was incredible soft, and warm, and was very well endowed. He also became aware quickly enough to the fact that the body was naked.

Completely, and entirely naked with not a shred of clothes on it.

This completely alarmed and aroused Naruto, but he remained still. He tried to recall what happened to him the previous day. First and foremost he could recall being on a mission with Hinata. He recalled talking with her before heading off to shower. Once he had exited the bath, he found her sleeping, and he also went to bed. And now, there was someone naked in his bed with him. But who-

"Mm, Naruto…" The voice moaned out softly.

His blood chilled, and his eyes shot open incomplete shock. It wasn't the level of familiarity that surprised him. No, what really caught him off guard was the owner of the voice. It belonged to his mission partner, and the shyest member of his group of friends.

Hinata Hyuuga was completely naked and in bed with him.

At fist, he was befuddled, and flattered at the same time. He was under the impression that this was Hinata's attempt at seducing him. He had to admit it, she was a very attractive young woman, and he did feel his ego swell at the idea that she was interested in him. But that's where the confusion started to set in. Why in the world was she doing this? Since when did she have any feelings for him? And where on earth did she get the courage to do something like this? This was so bold, and completely unlike her.

So why…

Suddenly, his talk with Shino slammed into him like a freight train.

_'That's right! She's sleep walking! That makes sense, there's no way Hinata would do something like this if she were awake." _

The confusion disappeared, and unfortunately, so did the swell in his ego. The only reason she was doing this is because she was asleep. She was the Hyuuga heiress, and probably had no real interest in him outside of just being his friend. Although, that didn't stop his member from slowly becoming erect at the feel of her supple, soft, warm body pressing against his.

_'Shit! This really can't be happening right now. If she wakes up, I'm completely dead.' _Naruto thought frantically to himself.

He knew that Hinata usually wasn't a violent person, but that could possibly change if she awoke naked next to him while he had a throbbing erection. That would most certainly be something that would cause the most docile of girls to react violently. And even if she didn't attack him personally, she would probably tell either her team mates, or one of her family members. And if they found out, Naruto knew he would be in a heap of trouble. Even more so if Sakura found out. She would certainly pummel him into the ground.

So, he resigned himself to remaining completely still. He hoped, he really hoped that she would get up, and sleep walk somewhere else. Hopefully she would also sleep put some clothes on too. And if she remained in this position with him, then maybe the two of them would be able to calmly talk things out once she was fully awake. He would explain n that she had all those things herself when she was asleep, she would understand, and he would beg her not to tell anyone else about what had happened. Then the two of them could complete their mission, and that would be the end of that.

But life had other plans for him tonight.

"Mmm….Naruto…." Hinata moaned into his neck.

His eyes shot open when she shifted, throwing more of her body onto his. Her arm flew across his chest and she pushed her upper body closer to his. This caused her breast to further press up against him, and it didn't help his erection that they were hard little nubs. Even worse, her leg flew in between his, and her thigh rubbed against his erection very gently.

A sharp gasp escaped his mouth at the wonderful contact against his aching flesh.

His body tensed completely, and he became very rigid. Right now, he desperately wished that he could move or slip away. But that would come with the risk of waking Hinata up when she was still moving around in her sleep. He wasn't prepared to die yet, and he certainly didn't want to go out like this.

_'Maybe this won't be so bad. Maybe she won't move anymo-'_

"Mmm, Naruto….Please….I need you….I want you so badly….." She groaned into his ear.

He blushed, and a small trickle of blood dripped from his nose. The blonde couldn't believe it. Hinata, sweet, shy little Hinata was most likely having a sex dream about him. The same feelings of male pride and immense confusion swelled up inside of him once more. But, this was also accompanied by the further swelling of the bulge in his boxers. His erection throbbed at the joy that such a beautiful woman was having very naughty thoughts about him. It was desperately calling for the freedom that Naruto refused to give it.

"Naruto!" Hinata gasped sharply.

Her body jumped into his, her thigh rubbed even more firmly over his bulge. Naruto moaned as jolts of pleasure shot through his body. He attempted to rein himself in, but that proved to be impossible since Hinata was constantly rubbing his throbbing need. She was unconsciously giving him the most pleasure that he had every felt in his life. He couldn't comprehend that this situation was actually happening.

An extremely sexy girl was all over him!

Yeah, sure she was asleep. But that didn't matter to him. What really mattered was the fact that she wanted him. Her groans and grunts of his name slipping past her lips into his ear made that clear to him. Or maybe she was only having a sex dream about him because he happened to be there on a mission with her. It did make a little more sense than her simply being attracted to him.

But neither conclusion helped with the situation.

"Oh Naruto, please, harder…" She moaned breathlessly.

The pink hue that dominated his cheeks darkened, giving him the appearance akin to the Hyuuga heiress back in their genin days.

"Oh Kami! Please Naruto, I just want to lick you all over. Please, can I?" The sleepwalker mumbled.

An image of him naked, bound, and sprawled onto a bed entered into his thoughts. His imaginary tied up counter part was soon joined by a scantily clad Hinata who proceeded to trail her tongue down his heaving, tan chest, down his seal, and to his hardened….

"Ugh!" Naruto grunted at a particularly hard grind made b the heiress.

More liquid seeped out of her sacred place, and on to him. With that came more grunting and moaning. Her heated, moist flower was rubbing up and down on his leg. He was embarrassed and intrigued by the feel of her lower lips rubbing against his skin so intimately. Not to mention that incredible, golden liquid she was secreting. It was delightful for the young man.

The blonde's eyes nearly popped out of his eyes when Hinata shifted her position suddenly. This new position was far more intimate, and gave more pleasure to both parties. Now, Hinata's whole body was strewn on top of his. Her large breasts were pressed firmly against his chest. Her deliciously heated crotch was now seated on top of his still covered erection. She gave him a nice, hard grind, eliciting a moan from both of them.

This all happened within the span of a second, catching Naruto completely off guard. As a result, he reacted completely and purely on instinct. His hands shot up and grasped her firm, well shaped hips and squeezed them. His body, tired of being immobile, thrust up into her delicious heat.

'_Oh fuck!'_ He thought incoherently.

He wanted to stop, he really did. Taking advantage of someone as sweet as Hinata was awful. She deserved to be loved and cherished, not dry humped in the middle of the night in her sleep. But his body paid no mind to this. And soon, his mind placed the moral dilemma into the back of her mind. He threw his head back as his hips continuously ground upward, causing some incredible friction.

Their heated areas moved and rubbed furiously against one another. The room was filled with the sounds of a creaking bed, and soft moans, groans, and pants coming from the couple. Hinata still muttered vulgar things every few seconds which only proved to light Naruto's flames of desire. He was grasping her hips so hard, there would surely be bruising there in the morning.

The blonde paid no mind to this fact.

Instead, he enjoyed every single mind numbing feeling that was spreading through his system. A deep coil was winding up deep inside of him, only building his desire to desperately grind against Hinata. The very idea that she could be capable of causing him to feel such an incredible sensation was amazing. He never would have guessed.

"Oh…Naruto….So close, I'm so…."She didn't finish that sentence as her entire body seized.

"Huh?" Naruto slowed down his movements to a slow grind as he peered at his still partner. She was completely immobile. Not a single inch of her body was moving. Instead, she was releasing small breaths as her body lay comfortably on top of his.

His mind was befuddled until his felt some extra liquid seep onto him through his boxers. It was a lot more than before. Add that to the tremors that had shook through her body, and it led him to only one conclusion.

Hinata Hyuuga had an orgasm.

She had an orgasm, and it had been because of him.

His pride swelled to ridiculous levels, increasing his pleasure. His grasp tightened on her hips, and he thrust up against her roughly. After a few incredible thrusts, the blonde exploded. Like Hinata, his body shook, and his hips moved erratically against hers as he came. The pleasurable sensation spread out across his entire body, lighting up all of his cells.

Even after his orgasm, his body still tingled pleasantly. He lied there panting softly, basking in the unbelievable feeling he had just experienced. As a teenage boy, Naruto had masturbated many times in life. But, it turns out that his perverted teachers had been right. The feeling of ejaculating felt much better with a real woman, as opposed to just using his hand. The two of them hadn't even been doing much, just grinding! Ye it still felt incredible. He knew sex was supposed to feel even better, and couldn't wait for them to-

His eyes furrowed, and he bit the inside of his cheek.

For them to what? Have sex? Is that what he really thought was going to happen? This event didn't happen out of love, or even lust. She wasn't even awake for this! Sure, she may feel attracted to him, but that didn't mean that their actions would move past her humping him in his sleep. There was a high chance that nothing would ever happen while the two of them were awake. Maybe this could happen again once she was asleep, and maybe the two of them could have sex while she was-

His hand flew up from her luscious skin to smack himself in his head. He felt he needed the jolt of pain in order to wipe away the filthy thoughts running around in his head. He couldn't believe that those thoughts had actually entered into his mind! Hinata was the kindest, sweetest girl that he knew, and yet here he was, actually thinking about taking advantage of her!

Either he seriously needed his brain checked, or he should be locked up inside of a prison. This was one of his friends, one of his precious people! He was supposed to protect her, not make plans to take advantage over her! Shame and guilt bubbled up inside of his chest. This was an absolute new low. One that he didn't even think the Pervy Sage had reached. He felt that he did deserve punishment for his actions. Sure, Hinata had been the one to jump up on top of him and dry hump him, but that was no excuse for his own horrible actions.

He sighed, running a hand over his face. He knew what he had to do. If he truly was a good friend, and he liked to believe that he was, then he would need to tell Hinata what had happened. Sure, she would either be missed, or so betrayed to even consider him an acquaintance, but it would be wrong to keep this violation a secret. What type of person would he be if he did that?

_'Should I wake her up now and tell her?' _An image of him, completely bloodied and unconscious popped in his mind and stopped him from rousing her. He wasn't quite ready for his beating yet. Especially one that would come regardless of whether or not she knew about what had taken place.

_'No, I'll do it tomorrow. No matter how awkward it is, I will let her know what happened.'_ He resolved.

But what was he supposed to do with her right now? She was naked on top of him, with liquids flowing down her thighs. She was clinging on to him, and snuggling a bit into his shoulder. It didn't appear that she would be releasing him anytime soon.

_'Let's see if I can….'_

With both hands back on her hips, he attempted to gently pry her off of him. He froze when she responded with an angry grunt.

"Nooo! I don't wanna!" She mumbled out, in a manner not unlike a small child whose favorite toy was being taken away.

Naruto decided that ripping himself away from her right now wasn't the best option. Waking her up would lead to a fight. Waking her up angry would lead to his murder. His only hope right now was to hope that she would sleep walk off of him, to some other part of the room. Not that he would try and hide what happened! No, he just wanted to make sure that when he did tell her, it wouldn't be super awkward for the both of them!

He shifted slightly underneath her, and lied there silently, waiting. He stared blankly at the ceiling, practicing the speech he would be giving to her the very next day. He thought about hat words he would use to describe the event that had taken place. He was also considering what time he should break the news to her. After maybe an hour had passed, the only thing he had decided on was that he wouldn't be telling her in the morning.

Morning was a time when people were usually very grumpy, or weren't completely in their right state of mind. Naruto was especially slow during that time of day. He was positive that if he opened his mouth to explain anything, it would end horribly. He'd slip up and tell her how good it felt to dry hump her in her sleep. That was the one part of tonight that he wished to keep completely buried and hidden away from her.

He didn't want to tell her in the afternoon, because the two had already made plans to just spend the day around the village relaxing. That would kill the mood completely. So he settled on telling her in the night. Throughout the day, he could shower her with gifts, and praises, and get her all buttered up. He would make their time in the village the best day she's had in recent years. She'll be super happy, and pleased with him. Then, once they returned to their hotel room, he would very, very, very, very carefully describe what transpired between the two of them.

She would be so charmed and pleased with him already, that he would be forgiven.

A pleased grin spread across his face. His plan was perfect! He knew it would work. Hinata was already such a forgiven person, and she was already so patient and nice to him. And how could anyone be mad at someone who just finished giving them such an incredible day? He could totally come out of this incident completely unscathed.

Or, at least that's what he was convincing himself.

His heart stopped for a moment when Hinata suddenly jerked up away from him. The, his heart started to race at a painful speed as words began to tumble out of her mouth.

"Wha….? Where am I…?" Her long, silky locks covered her face, blocking him from getting a good look at her face. But it sounded like she was waking up.

He was a dead man.

**A/N:There you guys go! I know it's sshort, but I hope you at least got some enjoyment out of this chapter!**


End file.
